Written in the Stars
by Kurai no Tenshi
Summary: COMPLETE A DibZim, DibGaz fic COMPLETE
1. Introduction

Introduction for Written in the Stars  
  
I am only going to say all of this once. So, listen now or you will have no right to complain later. This is an introduction to my fanfic, Written in the Stars. It is rated R, for everything you could possibly imagine, and a few things you probably couldn't. If you are not at least 18 years of age or reading this with adult supervision [which I do not suggest] this is not for your eyes. If you do not have an open mind, turn back now, because this fan fic will probably offend you. All attempts to complain over your own stupidity will be laughed at. In other words, if you're offended, I don't really care. Feel free to offer constructive criticism. It, as well as compliments and suggestions (naturally) are welcome.  
  
Just so there will be no confusion or shock on the part of those reading my fic; this fan fic will contain boy-on-boy love, and probably boy-on-boy sex. It will also contain incest, as well as incestual sex. Who knows, I may even sneak in some lesbian sex. You're guess is as good as mine.  
  
I am writing this fan fic for two reasons. Reason 1) Recently I've taken an interest in the Dib/Gaz pairing, and have found very few fan fics on the Internet about this pair. Reason 2) This reason is more important to me. First, I'd like to tell you about a fan fic site I came across during my search. I will not reveal the name of the site, mainly because I don't remember it. But I will tell you more or less what the front page told me. It was asking for people to send in Invader Zim fan fics she could post on her site. She said she posted everything, a statement that she followed up by saying she would not post any gay fics or any Dib/Gaz fics because they were 'yucky'. In many ways this fan fic is my way of spitting in that girl's face, because I really do have a point to make here, and if I can show one person it will all be worth it, and if I can entertain some people while I do it, good for me!  
  
The true premise of this piece is to show my readers that love is love. Love is a rare thing. When it comes to you, you should welcome it with open arms, even if it isn't quite what you expected. Denying love because the person you are in love with isn't who you thought they would be is wrong.  
  
One case scenario: Enter a girl. We'll call her Gen. Gen is straight. Gen's friend is a bi-sexual female. As the years go by, Gen realizes she's fallen in love with said friend. Why should she deny that love?  
  
Second case scenario: Chris is a gay male. One day he meets a girl named Mari. She's great. They spend a lot of time together, and one day he realizes he's in love with her despite his sexual orientation. Should he deny it?  
  
I hope this accomplishes my goal. *Suddenly realizes her audience has left and she's all alone. Boo-hoo*  
  
Disclaimer: I do not claim to own Invader Zim. They are the property of my beloved, Jhonen C. Vasquez. He is wonderful and all shall love and worship him. From this moment forth... I am a Jhonenist... Long live Jhonenism... yay. Oh yeah, the rights also belong to some other people... good for them.  
  
Additional warning: All flamers will be shot on sight.  
  
I now feel you are ready to read my fan fic. Go forth, young Viking and bring back with you tales of love. 


	2. Prologue

Written in the Stars: Prologue  
  
Rated: R (for the overall fic, though this part is about as innocent as a newborn puppy...)  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Invader Zim. Jhonen and some other people do. Oh how I would love to own something with him... Jhonen, call me!  
  
She could remember exactly when things had changed. It was around the time Dib started High Skool. His entire life he had been teased and ridiculed, but when he hit high school it all escalated. She could remember how one day during the first week of his freshman year, she had come home to find him asleep on the living room couch, a black right eye, and a deep gash on his left cheek. Without a second thought, she had set about cleaning the cut, and had gone to get ice for his eye when he had woken up.  
  
"Gaz?" he had asked, trying to sit up.  
  
"Shhh..." She had eased him back down and applied the ice to his eye. Then she bent over him and pressed her lips to his forehead. As her lips made contact with his skin, she felt a weird sensation in her stomach. "Relax, Dib. Go to sleep." With these words she stood, and made her way upstairs to her room. Once there she shut the door, and then fell against it, shocked and puzzled. Her left hand traveled up to her mouth, while the right clutched at her stomach.  
  
Why did she feel like this? It had been an innocent gesture, that of a sister taking care of her brother... So, then, why did she feel like this?  
  
Now, three years later, her feelings were stronger than ever. Gaz was in love with her brother. Around the same time Gaz fell in love with him, something else happened in Dib's life.  
  
One day during his biweekly beating, the jock who was beating Dib up spotted another potential victim. The football player left Dib in a quivering, bleeding huddle, and moved on. Moments later, another body joined Dib. It took several moments for him to open his swollen eyes, and identify his new companion.  
  
He was mildly surprised to find Zim staring back at him. The hurt and suffering he found reflecting back seemed very much like his own. Wordlessly, he stood, helping the alien to his feet as well. Soundlessly, the two had made their way to the Nurse's office, leaning on one another to keep from collapsing.  
  
If later asked why he had done it, Dib would have only had one reply. In that moment they were equals. They were the same, and later he would realize that in that moment he had had an epiphany.  
  
Why was he trying so hard to defeat Zim? Did the humans on earth deserve saving? The simple answer was no, although Dib did not wish to die or, worse, become enslaved by the Irkens. Nor did he wish such a fate on his younger sister (and the closest thing he had ever had to a friend) who, despite her somewhat rude, antisocial exterior, could be quite caring underneath it all. Hell, he wouldn't even wish such a fate on his father, not that he particularly cared for the man. Other than a few lingering memories of life before his mother had died, as far as he was concerned the man was dead.  
  
In the moment that Dib helped Zim, the alien also began to think. At first his thoughts were of disgust. Who did this filthy stink beast think he was, trying to help the mighty Irken Invader Zim? These thoughts persisted until he reached home and collapsed on to his couch. Gir was in the floor watching the Scary Monkey Show, when the Tallest interrupted the frequency, cutting in at the middle of the program. They asked Zim what had happened and then reprimanded him for being so weak against the humans, before bursting out in laughter.  
  
For the first time in his life, Zim had felt a surge of anger at the Tallest, an entirely new feeling for him. The truth of the matter was that the Tallest did not know what life on Earth was like. Besides, as poorly as these pathetic worm-babies treated Zim, it was no worse than the constant humiliation and degradation he received at the hands of the Irken Militia. Although he had an entire school laughing at him on earth, that was nothing compared to the millions of Irkens laughing their asses off at him in space. Looking at their disgusting laughing heads, something in him snapped. He reached forward grabbing the remote and hurled it at the television set. It made contact, glass flying, erasing their faces from his site. 


	3. Chapter 1

Written in the Stars: Chapter 1  
  
Rated: R (over-all fic)  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own it Jhonen does. Give him all your monies. He must feed da moose.  
  
Gaz stared across the cafeteria, jealousy flashing in her violet eyes. Jabbing at the buttons on her Game Slave, she tried to pretend she didn't see them; that it wasn't happening. But try as she might, it just wasn't working. Even at this distance, she could see the linked hands under the cafeteria table. Around the pair, high skool lunch went on as usual. Their classmates had given up picking on them ages ago... well for the most part anyway. There was still the occasional jock who cornered the two in the hallway or boys' bathroom, but they were reasonably safe from ridicule. As the end of lunch bell rang, Gaz turned off the Game Slave, shoving it deep into her backpack, and sticking her arms through the straps.  
  
What right does he have butting in anyway? Gaz thought murderously. He had been hers. She had been his. But, that was all over now. All because of a green kid named Zim. Dib had been the only person in Gaz's life who had been there for her. Her mother was dead. Her father had all but abandoned the two. When he came home, which wasn't often, it usually wasn't until very late, and then he was gone the next morning, usually before sunrise. And now she could feel the distance between she and her brother widening.  
  
She wasn't sure how this 'thing' with Zim had started. It seemed like one day Dib had just woken up and realized that Zim had a point. The human race did not deserve to live. His entire life people had ridiculed him and treated him like shit, when he had been trying to help them.  
  
Gaz could still remember how they used to fight in middle school, arguing over trivial things like sodas and pizza slices. Gaz had been the instigator in those arguments, but now Dib had stopped fighting back. Part of Gaz wanted to tell Dib why she always picked fights with him, but she was too afraid. Besides, anymore he didn't seem to hear his little sister, seemingly forgetting she existed at all.  
  
With a deep sigh she walked to her next class, twisting her new necklace between her thumb and forefinger. The chain was silver and gold, intertwined to form a thin, delicate rope of metal. Dangling from it was an Egyptian ankh. The necklace had been a present from Dib for her eighteenth birthday.  
  
She remembered waking up that morning thinking no one would remember. But, when she went downstairs for breakfast, a small jewelry box was sitting at her place at the dining room table. Inside was this necklace. She had gone to find her brother to thank him, but he had already left. She hadn't spoken to him all day. Her next class was Spanish, a class she shared with Dib and Zim. She walked in and had just settled in to her seat when the classroom door opened and Zim and Dib walked in, their heads bent together, speaking in whispers. As Dib took the seat in front of her Gaz leaned forward. "Dib," she whispered. "Thanks for the necklace. It's beautiful."  
  
"Uh-huh. Yeah." He mumbled, following it up with a laugh at something Zim had said.  
  
"Hola, class!" their teacher Senora El Taco greeted them.  
  
"Hola Senora El Taco," the class replied, their voices monotonous and devoid of any trace of enthusiasm.  
  
"Class today we have a new student joining us. Tak, would you please stand?"  
  
A tall thin girl with indigo hair stood up, turning to face the class, her light violet eyes flashing.  
  
"Would you like to say something to introduce yourself?"  
  
"Not really," she replied, a bored tone to her voice. Without another word she sat back down.  
  
Gaz recognized the girl immediately, and from the silence in front of her, she knew Dib and Zim had as well. 


	4. Chapter 2

Written in the Stars: Chapter 2  
  
Rated: R  
  
Disclaimer: Invader Zim belongs to Jhonen. Worship him... and give him all of your muffins.  
  
Author's Note: In case I didn't get this across in the first chapter, Dib is 18, he and Zim are Seniors in High Skool (No one really knows Zim's true age, because he is an alien, but I assume he is an adult Irken). Gaz is a junior, and was born less than a year after her brother, and she just turned 18 the day chapter 1 began. Happy Birthday Gaz.  
  
"What do you think she's doing back?" Dib asked Zim, as they walked to the alien's house, their hands linked.  
"I don't know," the boy replied, his face turned upwards, his eyes focused somewhere far away. "The Tallest have probably sent her here."  
"To do what? You haven't had any contact with them in, what, three years? Why now?"  
"I don't know what they might do to me. Renegade Irkens are never heard from again." They were coming up the walk to his house. The gnomes turned to watch them, identifying the human and alien beings.  
"Do you think she'll tell them about us?" Dib asked as Zim opened the front door.  
Zim stepped aside to let Dib in. "I don't know." As Dib entered the house he removed his customary trench coat and draped it over the back of the sofa. Zim shut the door, locked it, and then pulled Dib close. "I hope she doesn't mess things up for us." He pressed his green lips to Dib's, savoring the taste of the earthling. He ran his tongue over Dib's bottom lip, softly requesting entrance. Dib's mouth slid open, the boy's tongue darting out to meet Zim's. The two moved to the couch. Zim had just begun to lift the hem of Dib's shirt when there was a knock at the door. Damn those gnomes!" Zim hissed, pulling away. Dib lay there catching his breath as Zim went to the door. Peering through the peephole, he muttered a curse.  
"Who is it?" Dib asked, sitting up, and attempting to straighten out his shirt.  
"Tak."  
"Should I hide?" Dib asked, standing up.  
"That won't be necessary," a voice said behind him.  
Dib and Zim spun around, shocked at what they saw. Tak was standing there, her s.i.r. unit Mayday sitting at her feet.  
"My, my, it seems I've caught the two of you at something of a disadvantage."  
"What're you doing here Tak?" Zim demanded. "Gir!" The s.i.r. unit suddenly appeared. "Destroy the intruders!"  
"Yes master!" Gir said, his eyes flashing red as he switched in to Doom mode. But just as quickly as the change had occurred, Gir switched back, grabbing Mayday's front paws and forcing the 'cat' to dance with him.  
"Pathetic," the girl laughed. "I see nothing has changed."  
"Get to the point, Tak! Why are you here?" Zim asked, pulling himself to his full height (only about 5'3").  
"Anxious to get back to what... or should I say who... you were doing? I don't suppose it really matters... The tallest sent me here to demand that you repair your communication systems, Zim!"  
"And if I don't?"  
"Their tired of your insubordinance, Zim! I hate to think what they'll do to you, if you don't comply."  
"I guess we'll seen then, won't we?"  
"Why are you doing this Zim? To help your little boyfriend save the earth? Well, guess what! The earth was never in any danger Zim, at least not in danger from anything but the stupidity of its inhabitants. The Irken Armada was never coming! They were all laughing at you Zim! Laughing."  
"You think you have it so good there? Can you name one fucking Irken out there who cares whether you live or die? Do you honestly think the tallest give a shit about you? They're so busy sticking their heads up each other's asses, they probably wouldn't know if you never came back. Why do you think it took three years for them to bother sending someone out here?"  
Tak said nothing, letting the boy's words sink in.  
"They just sent you here because they're bored. It's some form of sick entertainment on their part."  
"Look, Zim! All I know is what I've been told. You have the message! Consider yourself warned. Mayday!" The s.i.r. unit pulled away, following its mistress out the front door.  
When the Irken girl had gone, Dib turned to Zim, concern in his eyes. "What do you think they'll do to you?"  
"The worse thing they could possibly do to me," Zim said, pulling the taller boy close, "is make me go back there." Zim didn't know how wrong he was.  
Kissing Dib, he put the Irkens out of his mind. They didn't matter now. No one mattered but he and Dib. "Gir. Go down in to the control center or something," he instructed breaking the kiss for a moment. The s.i.r. unit, used to such orders, wandered off. Zim lowered Dib back on to the couch, picking back up where the two had left off. Moments later the two were undressed, and in each other's arms. Dib rolled over on the couch, pulling Zim down beneath him.  
Dib moved down the alien's chest leaving a light trail of kisses, making the alien sigh with pleasure at the feeling of his lover's lips on his skin. Zim gasped audibly when he felt Dib take him in to his mouth. "Dib," the word was more of sigh than a statement. Dib's tongue moved slowly up and down his shaft, caressing the sensitive skin. When the moment of release finally came, Zim's back arched, pressing himself more deeply in to Dib's mouth. Dib swallowed, then kissed his way back up Zim's chest, finally reaching his mouth. He thrust his tongue in to Zim's mouth, kissing the green boy deeply. He pulled away then lowered his lips to Zim's ear. "Roll over." Zim complied turning over beneath the earthling. Dib was gentle with him, as always, and when it was over the two lie in one another's arms, thinking about the present, the past, and dreaming about a future together.  
  
AN: I've managed to make this chapter a bit longer, but it's hard to write this and keep up with my homework at the same time... Geez... will these professors ever learn we have lives? Okay, so maybe I don't have so much of a life as I have an obsession... hehe... oh well. Sorry about the seemingly random sex scene, but I do have my reasons... not that I can tell you what they are yet.... Is the suspense killing you? Didn't think so. Well, now that this is done and out of the way, I'll go do my homework, what I'm *really* supposed to be doing. LoL. Oh and for anyone looking to complain about my little citrus-flavored scene, I should probably add that this was in fact my first lemon scene, so if it sucked, I'm not to blame, blame my inexperience. All comments/complaints can either be stuck in a review, or E-mailed to Kurainotenshi666@yahoo.com... And ya know... reviewing is much easier... the hard part is already done. You've read the fic, now just tell me what you think. *hint, hint* 


	5. Chapter 3

Written in the Stars: Chapter 3  
  
Rated: R  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Invader Zim. Jhonen does. If you think I do, you're stupid. I, also, do not own 7-up... just for the record...  
  
Author's Note: I'm *really* trying to get this out and up quickly, really...  
  
Gaz was sitting on the couch her purple-and-black stockinged legs folded up beneath her, jabbing mercilessly at the buttons on her Game Slave, when Dib came home that evening. Gaz fought to disguise her disgust, hiding behind her game. His skin was flushed, and his clothes were wrinkled and mussed. It was obvious what had happened. But, as she always did, Gaz said nothing. Her Game Slave had lost most of its joy for her. Anymore it was more or less something to do, a way of killing time and a way to look busy when she was just thinking.  
"Hey Gaz!" Dib greeted as he made his way in to the kitchen. Whenever he came back from Zim's he was always hungry. I wonder why? Gaz thought bitterly. He came back from the Kitchen a ham sandwich in one hand and an open 7-up in the other. "Have you eaten? Or did you just play your Game Slave all evening?"  
Gaz grunted, not exactly sure what type of answer that constituted as. She had not eaten in fact, and food didn't seem to be in her immediate future. Gaz was rarely hungry anymore, although she could still muster up a little excitement for pizza, always a special occasion. "Like you really care, Dib. All you think about is Zim."  
Dib started to protest the point, but then realized he had no defense. Thoughts of Zim were always on his mind, always waiting in the wings for a moment to present themselves. "Gaz, you're my little sister, of course I care! No matter who may come and go in my life, you're the constant, you're my family."  
"Just because Dad's always gone, and Mom's... well, you know... doesn't mean you have to pretend to care about me. Zim's taken my place. I get it."  
"Taken your place? Gaz, he's my boyfriend... you're my sister! That's a special bond."  
"You just don't get it, Dib! You just don't!" With these last words, Gaz stalked upstairs, slamming her bedroom door so hard behind her, that a family portrait in the hallway outside the room fell, the glass shattering. The picture had been taken when the kids were little. Dib was three and Gaz was two. Their father was in the background, glancing at his watch irritated, late for some earth-shattering discovery, surely. Their mother, a tiny woman with short black hair and frail features stood behind the children a hand on one of each child's shoulders. The smile on her face resembled a fragile shell, ready to break at any moment.  
She had died when Gaz was only about four. Dib was at Kindergarten; their father was at work. Little Gaz had woken up from a nap, and went to look for her mother. She had checked all the rooms downstairs only to find them empty. She made her way upstairs thinking her mother might be there. All the doors were closed, all except the one at the end of the hall, her parents' bathroom. She tried the bathroom door first, pushing it open more. The light of more than a hundred candles dazzled the small, violet- haired girl's eyes. As her eyes came to rest on her mother, the girl smiled. "Mommy! I found you!" There was, however, no response. Her mother's eyes kept staring out into space. "Mommy?" As the girl drew closer, she took in the red water. "What's wrong with the water, Mommy?" She dipped her fingers in and found it slightly warm, but as she drew her hand out, she found the water had stained her finger. She looked at it confused. "Mommy?" She could hear her mother's breathing. It seemed thick and ragged. As she looked on, her mother's head turned toward her. "Tell your father I'm sorry.... I'm sorry..." With these final words she slipped down into the large tub, her head sliding under the water. Confused Gaz had backed away, closing the bathroom door behind her. When Professor Membrane had come home, Gaz had been watching television glued to the set. Dib was with him. When their mother had not come to pick him up, the school had called the scientist. He had intended on dropping off the child and returning to work. But, in a rare moment of parental concern, he decided to go in and see what had kept his wife from picking up the boy. Leaving Dib with his sister, he went off to find her.  
To this day, no one was quite sure what the woman had been thinking, committing suicide in a bathroom filled with lit candles, while an innocent child slept downstairs... and try as she might, Gaz couldn't erase the images of what she had seen that day from her mind. It was always there, along with the possibility of her killing herself. Then, it would all be gone. Her father's neglect, school, her immoral feelings for someone who obviously didn't feel the same, it would all be gone.  
But, she couldn't let go of the slim hope that things would change; so she held on, fighting the images, the possibilities.  
  
Author's Note: I know these chapters seem super short, but every chapter has to end where it does. It just does( You understand right? 


	6. Chapter 4

Written in the Stars: Chapter 4  
  
Rated: R  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own anyone in this fic, they are all a product of Jhonen's imagination, and the sick, twisted little story line is a product of mine.  
  
Note to Jhonen: I give you all my monies and still you don't love me?  
  
Thanks to: KenshinJin, niji-iro1, Yuta, and Peplos Kore1 for their reviews! Wanna see your name here? Then you gotta review!  
  
Also, to reply to Peplos Kore1's question, I may write a fan fic about when Zim and Dib became friends and then lovers later, but not right now, too many other ideas swimming around in my head. Plus, I have a sequel in the works to a GW story I did about a year ago, and an AU/SM, what if Beryl won fic in my head( We'll see how it goes(  
  
Author's Note: Last chapter was pretty short( yeah(  
  
That night Tak thought over what Zim had said. The fact was, the tallest probably didn't care about her. But, they were the Tallest, and being as such, they were the leaders of the Irkens. Tak was born an Irken, and would be an Irken until the day she died. It's just the way things were. She had no desire to go questioning the natural order of things.  
  
It wasn't as if she felt a biological connection to them. To the best of her knowledge, Irkens were manufactured, not born( but, then, this didn't account for the differences between the Irkens( Why, then, were some taller? Others fat? Why did they, well at least some of them, have minds of their own?  
  
Damn that Zim! She thought.. Suddenly her mind was full of questions. And she didn't like it! Not at all. Damn that fucking idiot!  
  
Tak couldn't remember ever hating anyone as much as she hated Zim( In fact, it was quite possible that he was the only living being she had ever hated. She hated living on earth, but didn't hate the creatures that inhabited the chaotic stink hole. More than anything, she pitied them. The poor beings thought they were alone in the universe, considered themselves superior to every other living being( Quite sad, really. How wrong they were.  
  
She spent the night lost in thought, then got up the next morning, and prepared for skool. She arrived early, hoping to catch Zim before classes started. He didn't seem to be anywhere around, though. The only familiar face she saw was that of Gaz, Dib's sister.  
  
"Hello Gaz," She greeted the violet haired girl, joining her on a bench in the skool hallway.  
  
"What do you want?" Gaz asked bitterly, her eyes never leaving her game screen.  
  
"I was looking for your brother," Tak replied, trying to sound casual.  
  
At these words Gaz's head snapped up, her eyes glaring. "What do you want with my brother?"  
  
"I thought he might know where Zim is("  
  
"Hey. You look familiar( You're that girl from middle skool("  
  
"Tak," she introduced herself. "My father is head of the Delishus Weenie Corporation."  
  
"No," Gaz interrupted, "you're an alien, like that loser Zim."  
  
"I-uh( you remember that?"  
  
"Yeah. Dib found your ship, and I fixed it."  
  
"I was wondering what happened to that("  
  
"Why do you want Zim?"  
  
"I'm afraid that's between me and him. Do you know where he is?"  
  
"No," Gaz said angrily, shoving her Game Slave deep in to her black backpack. "And even if I did, why would I tell you? You won't even tell me why you wanna know."  
  
Tak explained the situation, hoping the girl would have a lead. After hearing about Zim's insubordination, Gaz agreed to help Tak.  
  
"If you haven't seen one of them, once skool let's out, meet me in front of the skool. I'll take you to my house; Dib's gotta come home eventually."  
  
With their plans set, the girls went to their classes.  
  
Author's note: Nothing's happening, I know. This chapter is short and pretty sucky( but that's all that's going on with Tak right now( once again, if you read and don't review I will love you less( and since I don't really even know you, that's pretty sad( No really, I don't require you review, it's just an incredibly nice thing to do, that let's me know how you feel about the fic( I really do wanna hear what you have to say( You can even E-mail me( now off to homework land( 


	7. Chapter 5

Written in the Stars: Chapter 5  
  
Rated: R  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing, not even my own soul, I mailed it to Jhonen, along with some delightful soul toast, extra-crispy. I suppose I half-own my daughter, but you can't really own another person, and there's no way in hell you're going to get her if you sue me. I do not own Coke... except for the 12 pack in my fridge... Gotta love those cool new fridge packs, they're neat...  
  
Thanks to: the unnamed reviewers, lies-d, Janice C. Vasquez, Kenshinjin (again) and shadowgir 86 for their reviews, and in response to their questions... The Gaz and Dib moment is coming! Fear not. Chapter 6 is nearly complete. The parentheses shouldn't be a problem this time... *crosses fingers*  
  
Author's Note: *Hold up hands* Don't shoot! I'm sorry... *meek smile* I know it's been ages... I had Chapter 5 nearly completed on my PC when it fell ill. It is currently awaiting surgery. So, I have been forced to resort to the archaic method of writing it all out on paper, then traveling to a library to type it out, and my daughter's been sick, and I've been bogged down with school work... Tragic, I know, but I'm a total drama queen... don't worry, if I were you I wouldn't have any sympathy for me either... ^_^  
  
Anyway, as I was saying ^ there, if you would like to be e-mailed when I update, send an e-mail to Kurainotenshi666@yahoo.com... If you would rather be e-mailed whenever it is completed, e-mail me as well, but I warn you it may be awhile... Now, I've kept you waiting long enough... On with Chapter 5...  
  
That afternoon Gaz walked out of her 6th period Chemistry class and headed for the school entrance. Out by the buses, she spotted Tak waiting for her.  
  
"How'd you get out here so quickly?" Gaz asked, as she neared the indigo- haired girl.  
  
"I left before lunch," the girl replied, "and went by Zim's house. No one was home and Zim wasn't in any of his morning classes."  
  
"They might be at my house..." Gaz stopped there, she didn't want to think about what they might be doing.  
  
"So, Gaz, does one of these hideous mass transportation units take you home?"  
  
Gaz eyed the buses warily. "I walk." She and Dib used to ride the bus home, but from day one, it seemed they had neon signs labeling them as freaks. Bus rides home had been hell, so once they were old enough to walk it, they did.  
  
As the girls walked back to Gaz's, they fell into a companionable silence, dropping all pretenses. Just because they were walking together did not mean they liked one another.  
  
The six blocks home passed quickly and soon the girls found themselves at the Membrane residence.  
  
Gaz tried the front door knob and, finding it locked, dug around in her bag for the key. The key was old and worn and when she slid it in the lock, it resisted a few moments before turning with a metallic click.  
  
"Dib?" she called out, pushing the door open. The only answer was the echo of her own voice. "Not home," she told Tak, stepping inside and moving aside to let the alien girl inside.  
  
"So this is what a human dwelling looks like..." Tak glanced around with interest.  
  
At that moment, a video screen with Professor Membrane's head projected on it came into the room. "Good afternoon daughter."  
  
"Hi Dad," Gaz replied, barely masking the sarcasm in her voice.  
  
"Who's your friend?"  
  
"This is Tak. Tak, this is my Dad."  
  
"Hello, friend of my daughter. Where have the two of you been all day?"  
  
"School, Dad."  
  
"But, your and his friend were home all day."  
  
"Dib was here? When did he leave? Did he say where he was going?"  
  
"I'm much too busy to keep up with the comings and goings of my children."  
  
"Thanks, Dad. You're a big help." With that she reached up and turned a dial on the screen, shutting it off. Her father's face disappeared with a flash of light, and she stalked into the kitchen. "Want a Coke or something?"  
  
"My Irken body cannot handle contact with human food," Tak explained, following the girl in to the kitchen. She watched with interest as Gaz reached into the refrigerator and pulled out a can of Coke, then went to a cabinet and pulled down a glass.  
  
"You don't have any friends, do you Gaz?" The question came out of nowhere, and Gaz was completely caught off guard.  
  
She considered the question for a moment then turned to Tak. "I don't need friends. Why do you ask?"  
  
"I've spent a great deal of time studying you humans, and generally others of your species travel in horrid little units of pain and ridicule, even Zim has adopted this custom, taking on your brother as his... companion... yet you have resisted this ritualistic behavior... why?"  
  
Not feeling she needed to explain the situation with her brother, Gaz kept her answer simple. "People are stupid. Why would I want to be friends with any of them?"  
  
"But surely these social units serve some purpose?"  
  
"Their only purpose is to categorize weak pathetic people, who feel the need to reaffirm their opinions and beliefs by finding others who share the same opinions and beliefs."  
  
"O... kay..." Tak sat down at the kitchen table, as Gaz began opening cabinets in search of something to eat. Finding nothing of much interest, she turned to the ice cream in the freezer. Pulling a spoon out of a drawer, she stalked to the table, a carton of chocolate ice cream in one hand, her coke in the other, and the spoon dangling from her mouth. She had just sat down with her unhealthy snack, when the front door opened.  
  
"Gaz? Are you home?" It was the Dib.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Author's Note: I apologize for any silliness. Most of this was written, edited, rewritten etc... in the midst of a continuous Pixie Stix high... Quite an ingenious concoction really, the Pixie Stix. I wonder how many pixies they have to grind up for each little tube... Oh and the way Gaz is being portrayed is very similar to the way I was in high school... I didn't really have many friends.  
  
I will get Chapter 6 out ASAP, I swear... and I do, too... yup... every damn day... I really need to stop watching the mummy oh so very much, but Arnold Vosloo is so hot... I bet you could bake a cake on his chest, he's so hot... Mmm... Cake mix and Arnold Vosloo... 


	8. Chapter 6

Written in the Stars: Chapter 6  
  
Rated: R  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Invader Zim or anything else in this fic, really. I do happen to own the outfit Gaz is wearing, but since I didn't really describe it (at all) that doesn't matter... you can pretend she's wearing whatever you want.  
  
Thanks to: ... for their reviews, and in response to their questions...  
  
Author's Note: Warning, warning!! This chapter contains a near-rape... and to be totally honest, I didn't see this part of the fic coming at all. No, really, it came out of nowhere and hit me like a semi-truck, hard and fast... perhaps that's why this Chapter was written so quickly and easily... dunno... Also, in the middle of the fic, well a few paragraphs from the end there's a break where it switches character viewpoints... Don't know why really, that's just the way it came to me. /.../ denotes italics.  
  
Gaz dropped her spoon in to the carton, at the sound of her brother's voice, then stood up, approaching the front door. She gestured for Tak to stay where she was.  
  
"Dad said you were home all day," Gaz greeted him, standing in the doorway to the kitchen, blocking his view of Tak.  
  
"Yeah, Zim and I hung around here awhile watching movies. Around two we went back to his house. Why?"  
  
"Just wondered where you were is all. Is that a crime?"  
  
"No, you just usually don't care... Hey, why is the back door open?" Turning, Gaz saw that the back door leading from the kitchen was indeed open. Looking to the table, she saw Tak had left. As Dib shut the door and locked it, she hid a smile, returning to her ice cream.  
  
"Why aren't you over at Zim's house?" Gaz asked, scooping up a spoon of cold, ice-creamy goodness. "Did the two of you have a fight? A lover's quarrel?"  
  
"No, I just thought I'd come home. You and I hardly spend any time together anymore, and after yesterday... I just thought you'd wanna talk about whatever's been bothering you lately."  
  
"Then you clearly don't know me," she said, crossing from the kitchen to the living room, and then disappearing up the stairs to her bedroom. As she closed the door behind her, sealing off her sanctuary, she was torn. Her brother was downstairs, wanting to spend time with her like he used to, and she wanted that, but at the same time, she knew it wouldn't be the same, and it wouldn't be enough. Her feelings toward her brother weren't typical, perhaps they weren't 'normal', but, then, Gaz had never really cared for conformity or convention. All she knew is she wanted him, and come hell or high water, she would stop at nothing... /nothing/... to get him.  
  
Gaz crossed her room and switched on her CD player, turning the volume control knob, until the sound of blaring music drown out all thought. Having accomplished this, she lay down on her bed, and closed her eyes, willing the world around her to slip away.  
  
The dream was nice, warm and safe in the way only dreams can be. She and Dib were lying on a blanket, spread out in a meadow deep inside a forest. Overhead the stars shone brightly, and for once, the two were able to show the other what was in their hearts, for the first time, they knew all the right words to say, and there was no bitterness, no anger, no resentment. There was nothing but Dib and Gaz, locked in that moment, voices mingling, limbs intertwined, lips on skin.  
  
"I love you, Gaz," Dib replied, breathlessly.  
  
"Shhh... I know, Dib." She placed an index finger to his lips. "Don't speak." She moved her hand aside, bringing her lips to his, kissing them firmly. Her violet hair, fell around them as she lifted her head, straddling his naked form. She placed her hands on his pale chest and through the skin she could feel his heart beating, his pulse racing beneath her fingertips.  
  
The dream ended abruptly, and Gaz quickly awoke to find herself lying in bed. At first she was unsure as to whether or not she was still asleep. Dib was sitting on the edge of her bed. And her hand was clasped tightly in his.  
  
"Dib?"  
  
Dib said nothing at first, a sad smile crossing his lips. After a long pause, he spoke, his words slightly slurred. "Why aren't we close, Gaz?"  
  
He's been drinking, Gaz thought, sitting up. "I don't know," she said, tucking her legs beneath her.  
  
"I've been a good brother, haven't I?" He sounded truly upset.  
  
"Of course. The best."  
  
"You're lying. I've been distant and I'm sorry."  
  
"It's okay, Dib, we can be close again."  
  
"Yes, close..." he turned to her then, and the look in his eyes startled her. What came next was unexpected.  
  
His lips were just as soft as they had been in her dream, and they tasted of wine, a delectable Chardonnay. He kissed her slowly, at first, but the kiss gradually gained in intensity. And when Dib tried to open her mouth to slip his tongue inside, there was not a moment of hesitation.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Dib pressed his lips to hers harder, pushing her back down on to the bed. He could feel her moving beneath him, trying to get comfortable, but Dib just carried on, his lips seeking new territory. His fingers swept over the buttons on her shirt, deftly undoing each one, his drunkenness not effecting his dexterity in the least. Moments later her shirt was off, and he was eagerly exploring his discovery, running kisses along the edges of her lacy black bra, and down into the valley between her breasts.  
  
Perhaps it was the alcohol or the blood rushing through his veins, the beat of his heart thumping in his ears, whatever the reason, he didn't hear her tell him to stop. Not until he had gone for her skirt, did he hear her.  
  
The scream was sharp, and he stopped, looking up in to his sister's tear- filled eyes.  
  
Author's Note: Well, this brings us to the end of Chapter 6. Bye!  
  
Did you really think the author's note would be over that quickly? HaHaHA... Didn't think so. **Warning: Heaviness ahead** I never expected that Dib would almost rape Gaz, in fact I've never understood how such a thing as rape could be possible between people who supposedly love each other. Perhaps this was my pathetic attempt to grasp that... well, whatever it was, it didn't work... I still don't understand.  
  
Please read, review, and all that crap... 


	9. Chapter 7

Written in the Stars: Chapter 7  
  
Rated: R  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Zim, Jhonen does. I do not own Jhonen either, damnit!  
  
Thanks to: Yuta, Peplos Kore1 and Ecstatic for their reviews, and in response to their questions and comments...  
  
Did you Read the Intro?  
  
I explain it a bit here.  
  
And, I hope this helps. . .  
  
Author's Note: I tried to hurry this out, in anticipation to all the hate e- mail I thought I would receive for turning Dib in to a near rapist, not to mention the terribly hanging end to Chapter 6... The only things better than being hated are being loved and/or feared.  
  
(...) denotes thought.  
  
Dib poised there, shocked to find himself in such a position. (Oh my God. What have I done?) The fear in his sister's eyes, the confusion on her face, as if she didn't recognize him, made him feel sick. And in a moment, he was off the bed, out the door, running for the bathroom, his dinner threatening to come up.  
  
When he reached the bathroom he collapsed over the toilet, vomiting.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
As she watched Dib run from the room, Gaz collapsed onto the bed, absently reaching for her blanket and pulling it up around her. She lay there for a long time, watching the door. She didn't quite know how much time passed. It may have been a few minutes. It may have been an hour. At some point sleep claimed her, and she slept, hoping to wake up and find it was all a nightmare.  
  
It wasn't however, and the next morning dawned bright and cold. Gaz woke, showered and dressed, although she had no intention of going to school. When she had finished her morning ritual a glance at the clock revealed that it was well past nine. She would've been late anyway.  
  
She went downstairs, taking them slowly, listening for a telltale sign of Dib in the house. There was none however, and she realized he had probably gone on to school. After all, he had missed the day before. Relieved, she set about making her breakfast. She had just finished mixing the pancake batter, when she realized she wasn't hungry.  
  
Oh well, she thought, as she poured the batter into the garbage can. As she watched it drip over the empty boxes, and food crumbs, it occurred to her she should've refrigerated it. Oh well, too late now.  
  
With a heavy sigh, she dropped the empty bowl in the sink, and went back up to her room.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Dib's head was throbbing, and the test in front of him may very well have been written in Greek for all the sense he could make of it. The seat behind him was empty, and that just added to the problems circulating through his head.  
  
(How could I have let that happen?) he thought, still appalled by the events of the previous night. Granted he had had a bit to drink, but still, that was no way to excuse what he had done. Nothing could excuse it and he only hoped that Gaz could forgive him.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
The Irken ship was hovering over Earth, the small planet visible from the pilot's seat. "The tallest know about your disgusting little affair, Zim." Tak made the statement nonchalantly, fiddling with one of the ship's controls.  
  
"You told them?" Zim questioned, accusingly.  
  
"I didn't have to Zim. Do you think your communication systems are their only way of keeping track of you?"  
  
"How do they know, then? Spies? It 's that Keef kid, isn't it?"  
  
"There are no spies. You live surrounded by Irken equipment. Has it never occurred to you, your house might be bugged?"  
  
"I have no bugs! No filthy earth slime lives in Zim's house!"  
  
"Not 'bugs', bugs. Cameras, microphones, tracking devices... God, how stupid are you Zim?"  
  
Zim ignored the comment, carefully weighing what the Irken had told him. "So these cameras, tell them what I'm doing?"  
  
"Yes, Zim." She groaned in frustration. "The Tallest know. And they don't like what's happening, and demand you repair your communication systems, immediately."  
  
"But, they are already watching Zim?"  
  
"The Tallest want you to repair your systems as a show of faith. If you repair them quickly, they may release you from exile... if you do not...." Tak didn't finish the sentence, unsure how to continue. She wasn't sure what the Tallest were planning exactly, only that it was going to be bad.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
The music flooding her room did little to drown out Gaz's thoughts as she lay in bed. It had taken most of the morning for her brain to clear, and only now were her thoughts taking coherent form.  
  
She remembered everything that had happened the night before; the dream, waking up with Dib sitting there, and... what had happened after. The one thing that eluded her was why she had stopped him. It was, after all, what she wanted... wasn't it?  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Author's note: Chapter 7 is done, now off I march to write Chapter 8. 


	10. Chapter 8

Written in the Stars: Chapter 8  
  
Rated: R  
  
Disclaimer:  
  
Thanks to: Peplos Kore, Yuta for their reviews, and in response to their comments...  
  
The problem with the breaks should be fixed now. *crosses fingers*  
  
I understand, but you may not want to read this chapter, for details on why, see below.  
  
Author's Note: *sings* 'Get on down in the gutter getting nasty,' yup, yup, the long awaited first Dib/Gaz sex scene, yay! Anybody know where ^those^ lyrics came from? If you do, you're one of the coolest people alive. *nods* Now, that's power!  
  
(...) denotes thought.  
  
Dib was afraid to go home after school, but knew he couldn't stay away forever. A confrontation with Gaz was inevitable. They had to talk. He walked home quickly, knowing if he hesitated, he would lose his nerve.  
  
When he stepped through the front door, he was greeted by silence. All the lights were off, making the house dim. He kicked his shoes off.  
  
Walking through the living room, he didn't see Gaz sitting on the couch. He would've walked right past, if she hadn't spoken up.  
  
"Dib, about last night..."  
  
He turned around, his face solemn, and let his bag fall to the ground. "Gaz, I'm sorry. I don't know what came over me."  
  
Gaz held up a hand to silence him. "Dib, it's okay. I love you."  
  
"So... we can forget it ever happened? You forgive me?" he asked, his voice hopeful.  
  
"Dib, you don't get it. I *love* you."  
  
Dib's breath caught in his throat. She couldn't mean what he thought. He was misunderstanding her. "Gaz..."  
  
"Dib." She stood and came closer, stopping a foot from him. "I love you. Last night... I don't know why I stopped you. I guess I wasn't expecting it. I wasn't ready. We were going too fast..." She was silenced as Dib pressed a finger to her lips.  
  
"Gaz... We can't do this." The look in her eyes was heartbreaking. "You're my sister."  
  
"Dib..." She took another step toward him. "Don't do this."  
  
"No, Gaz. It's not right."  
  
"Dib, I don't care what's 'right', I don't care what's 'wrong'. I care about here, now, I care about you." With that she leaned forward, pressing her lips to those of her brother's. Dib was startled at the gentle touch, so unlike the drunken fumbling of last night. As she trailed kisses over his jawbone, Dib knew he couldn't let this happen. He was her older brother, he was in control... but even as he thought these words, he could feel his control slipping further and further away. Moments later it was just a fading memory. He returned the kiss, sliding his hands to her hips, pulling her closer. He felt Gaz's hands move to the hem of his T-shirt, and as he broke the kiss and lifted his arms, she swept the garment over his head. He took over from there, removing it the rest of the way. With that completed, he reached for the hem of Gaz's shirt.  
  
"Not yet," she told him, pushing his hands away, and beginning to place kisses down his neck, over his collarbone, then finally down his pale chest. As she reached for the zipper on his jeans, he stopped her.  
  
"Upstairs."  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Moments later the couple were in Gaz's bedroom. Gaz pushed Dib down on to the bed, then quickly picked up where she had left off.  
  
She started at his belly button, kissing her way down as she undid his pants. These she slid off of him, quickly discarding them on the floor. Next went his boxers, and lastly his socks. Standing at the foot of his bed, her violet eyes scanned over his naked body. *Perfection,* she thought. Now it was her turn to undress. First came her tights. As she bent over to remove them, she thought about using him to tie his wrists down, but quickly decided against it. She wanted their first time to be special. She wouldn't cheapen it like that. The room was silent except for the accelerated pace of Dib's breathing as she pulled her blouse off. Reaching behind her, she undid the clasp on her skirt, next. As it fell to the floor at her feet, It occurred to her that this was the closest as she had ever been to being naked in front of another human being that she could remember. With that thought, she decided the rest of her clothes could wait a little longer.  
  
She climbed on to her bed, straddling his legs, and bent to kiss her way up his thigh. The skin here was salty, unlike the rest of him. She took his manhood into one hand, and kissed the tip tentatively, then ran her tongue up the underside, watching Dib's face the entire time, gauging his reaction. Satisfied with the results, she slid the tip into her mouth massaging it with her tongue. She closed her eyes, all her concentration on the task at hand. When she felt him tense, on the edge of climax, she pulled back.  
  
"I want you," she replied, unfastening her bra. She pulled it away from her breasts and dropped it the floor. Now nearly completely naked, Gaz lay down beside him.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Eager for release, Dib sat up, moving to rid her of the last of her undergarments. He hooked his fingers under the waistband of her panties and pulled them down her legs. He slid a knee between her legs then, parting them. Gaz spread them further apart, revealing herself to him. He knelt to kiss her nether lips, surprised to find her already moist. Watching her, he pressed a finger inside. A look of mild discomfort came over her, but quickly vanished, as she became accustomed to the feel. He added a second finger, and once she had adjusted to this, he began to slowly pump them in an out of her, widening the opening. The last thing he wanted to do was hurt her.  
  
When she was ready, he positioned himself between her splayed limbs, pressing the tip of his erection into her. He then slid the length inside her. He watched as she gasped, and then sighed as he began to slowly work his shaft in and out of her. He placed his hands on her hips, allowing him to thrust harder, deeper. He lowered his lips to hers, kissing her as their bodies moved together, bringing them closer and closer to release. She moaned in to his mouth, and he quickened his pace even more. As her hips began to thrust upwards to meet his, his lips roamed over her, kissing her closed eyelids, her lips, her neck.  
  
Her arms wrapped around him, sharp fingernails digging into his shoulders, holding him close as they climbed to the highest peak of ecstasy. Then came that moment, when all the energy focused inside their bodies exploded, and they collapsed, for the moment fusing together, becoming one.  
  
Afterwards they just lay there in the aftermath of their lovemaking, unsure of what to do next. Where did they go from here?  
  
It was only then, that his mind turned to Zim, and a wave of guilt washed over him.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Author's Note: This chapter was a cinch to write, Quite fun... oh, yeah... 


	11. Chapter 9

Written in the Stars: Chapter 9  
  
Rated: R  
  
Disclaimer:  
  
Thanks to: Yuta, ecstatic,2-D, Janice c. Vasquez, Chii Levi-Nny Maxwell, J. Marguerite, KenshinJin for their reviews and, most importantly, for being incredibly patient with me!  
  
Author's Note: Sorry this chapter took so long, but I've been super busy, and I've had to take quite a few hours off from working to frolic in the snow. ^_^ Had to, honest. The little fairies were threatening me. I've also decided that after this endeavor, I am going to wait awhile before writing a long fic again. I'll stick to one-shots for awhile, thanks.  
  
Hope everyone's holidays were wonderful, hope your celebrations were perfection, and I'm thoroughly disappointed to be back in school again... ^_^  
  
(...) denotes thought.  
  
The night before...  
  
"I will not repair my communication systems! I have absolutely no intention of going back!" Zim argued, as Tak steered the ship back towards earth.  
  
"Fine, I will tell them," she replied, "but they're not going to let this go easily, Zim."  
  
"Why, Tak? You know they hate me, they sent me here so they wouldn't have to deal with me anymore. You said it yourself, 'The Irken Armada was never coming!'"  
  
"All I know is they aren't happy with what's going on here, and they plan to intervene. I didn't have to deliver the message Zim! I could have just let them do their worst and never given you a chance."  
  
"Then why didn't you?"  
  
"I don't know, but I'm starting to wish I had!"  
  
Tak dropped Zim off at his 'house', then headed for her own headquarters, now located in the catacombs beneath the middle skool. Immediately upon arriving, she contacted the Tallest.  
  
"I have delivered your orders, and he refuses to follow through."  
  
"Did you tell him we would give him... snacks?" Purple asked, seeming intrigued at the Irken's refusal.  
  
"No, but I hardly think snacks would be enough to sway him. He really thinks he 'loves' this *human*. If I may, why do you care what he does here?"  
  
"We cannot have Zim fouling up the Irken name... and besides, he dares to defy us! We will not tolerate defiance or rebellion of any sort!" Red shouted.  
  
"What will you do if he does not comply?"  
  
"The only thing we can do. As long as he insists on residing on that inferior planet, then we shall have no choice but to destroy it."  
  
"And if I can convince him to leave?"  
  
"Then we will leave the planet alone, for now. It is of no consequence to us."  
  
Tak considered this for a moment. "Okay, first thing in the morning I will relay the new message." With that she ended the communication.  
  
~*~*~  
  
The next morning Zim left his house, headed to Dib's. He had just rounded a corner, when a hand shot out and seized his arm. "Zim! We need to talk."  
  
"What now, Tak? I already told you I'm NOT going back!"  
  
The girl's face was serious as she looked at him then. "If you do not return with me, the Tallest have said they will destroy Earth."  
  
A mask of depression came over the alien boy's face. "Did they really say that?"  
  
"Yes, I'm not lieing. Now, the choice is yours, stay and die, or go with me and live."  
  
"If I leave here, I have nothing to live for!" Zim exclaimed. "Why go?"  
  
"Don't be selfish Zim. If you really love this human, you will leave with me, and let him live a normal life. If you stay, he dies."  
  
"He and I can leave Earth together, I don't have to go back. We can hide."  
  
"They would find you, Zim. You know they would."  
  
Zim sighed in resignation. "When do we leave?"  
  
~*~*~  
  
Late that night, after preparations had been made for their departure, Zim stood on Dib's doorstep, his finger jabbing the doorbell impatiently. Just when he was about to give up, the door opened. "Dib, we have to talk. Now."  
  
Dib stood there, disheveled, the light from his living room playing on his confused features. Then, he nodded, stepping out in to the cool night air.  
  
Once they were away from the house, and alone in the quiet of the night, Zim spoke. "I have to go back, Dib."  
  
It took a little while for the confusion to pass, for his features to clear. Then, he was overcome with outrage. "What do you mean you have to go? Why?"  
  
"I just have to, and I don't know when I can come back... if I ever can..."  
  
"They can't make you! You belong here..."  
  
"Don't make this any harder than it already is. I love you." He leaned forward then, placing a good-bye kiss on his lover's lips. "I love you." With that, he turned and walked off in to the night, toward a life that he would never again call his own.  
  
Author's Note: *sniff, sniff* Aww... bye Zim! We'll miss you... 


	12. Conclusion

Written in the Stars: Conclusion  
  
Rated: R  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own anything. Don't sue. (The disclaimer was accidentally forgotten on a few chapters before this, and I'm too lazy to fix it, so just for the record, I own nothing in those either...)  
  
Thanks to: J. Marguerite, Yuta, Ecstatic, Laddia Shrangg, xalani7 for their reviews. This is now my most-reviewed fic, a fact that really surprised me, considering the controversial topic (yaoi *and* incest). Perhaps this got more reviews than any other, because it's rated R... dunno, but thanks so much to everyone who reviewed and gave me feedback on it! And thanks for being patient and not storming out when there was no time, or just no inspiration to write.  
  
Author's Note: This may be the last chapter of Written in the Stars, but that doesn't mean the story of Dib, Gaz, Zim, and Tak is over. Perhaps after a sanity-restoring break, and some work on my other works in progress they'll be back in a sequel.  
  
(...) denotes thought.  
  
A month later...  
  
A stray breeze blew in through the open window. Dib shivered as it moved a strand of violet hair across his chest. He had his arms around Gaz, and she was sleeping, but his eyes were pointed to the stars. It confused him that he could love them both so much; that he could love each of them so completely, so entirely, without loving the other any less.  
  
He still thought about Zim a lot. Wondered where he was, how he was doing, if he still thought about him.  
  
Beside him, Gaz curled up closer, sighing. He had worried, after what had happened between the two of them, that things would get weird. But, while things had changed and had been a bit awkward in the beginning, they had settled down in to a routine that resembled normal.  
  
For the first time in his life, he was glad his dad was never home. When Professor Membrane was there, the two found it difficult to keep things a secret. All the little touches, the glances they had become so accustomed to, suddenly had to be guarded against. It wasn't hard to avoid him. When they weren't home, he didn't bother to try and contact them, and if they went upstairs in to one of their rooms, he never bothered to find out what they were doing, assuming one was in their bedroom and the other had gone out.  
  
Gaz stirred then, and Dib shifted his gaze, meeting a pair of wide violet eyes. He lifted a hand, brushing a strand of hair from her face, tucking it behind her ear. She grasped his hand in hers, bringing his fingertips to her lips. "Are you okay?"  
  
He nodded as she kissed her fingers. He was okay... or at least if he wasn't, he would be.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Gaz had never put much faith in love. She had always thought such a notion was for the weak, for those who couldn't face a lifetime alone. Then, she had fallen, and she knew, understood what it was all about. She now knew what it felt like to give someone a part of yourself, and to get a part of them back in return.  
  
She also realized that the notion of having only one true love out there was ridiculous. The odds were already against the possibility of finding another who completed your soul, making the possibility of finding more a nearly non-existent. But, Dib had shown her it was possible. And for the moment, she was happy to have found that kind of love... even if it didn't last forever, even if they were found out and driven apart, for now they had one another, and for now, that would be enough.  
  
~*~ The End ~*~ 


End file.
